Yoshino "Hideyoshi" Hide
Yoshino Hide, better known by her nickname Hideyoshi is the protagonist of the series Battle Girls Time Paradox. She works alongside Oda Nobunaga and Akechi Mitsuhide in order to retrieve the sacred Crimson Armor. Hideyoshi is rather a clutzy Middle School Student who's life is changed when she finds herself transported to the Warring States with only female characters to substitute the males. 'Role' Hideyoshi is a normal middle school student who in the first episode is late for her lesson as she got crammed on the train to school and wasn't able to get off.She eventually arrives at school to be told by her teacher Date Masamune (Date-sensei) that if she doesn't get a good grade on her next history test then she will have to have makeup lessons during the summer holidays.Worrying her fate,on her way home she visits an enticing building where she buys a phone charm during this she spots a mysterious woman (revealed to be Date-sensei) and finds herself being dragged into a beautiful blue aura.She awakens only to find herself transported in the Warring States era,She mistakes Akechi Mitsuhide for her school friend Akerin and she stares at her while she tries to defeat a group of criminals who sent fire to the land.Then before her eyes an aggressive red haired woman named Oda Nobunaga appears out of the fire using her Blade of Fury she attacks the terrorists then she asks Hideyoshi what her name is,Nobunaga takes her to her castle but Hideyoshi says that she needs to go home.However she is unable to catch a train home as she is now trapped in the past.She stops the night at the castle and makes an agreement with Nobunaga to help her track the Crimson Armor. Which she does accompanying Mitsuhide and Nobunaga, on their quest to summon the full armour with them competing against warriors and lords across Japan. She also meets a dog named Shiro who gives her advice.;At the end of the anime when the pieces have been collected they're stolen first by Date Masamune and then Tokugawa Ieyasu who escapes and attacks Nobunaga's castle with the armor she stole from Masamune.Working together Yoshimoto ,Takeda, Shingnen, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide attack the rampageous Tokugawa and she returns to her normal self. Hideyoshi finally returns to the modern world with Date sensei her teacher after a kind farewell from Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. Personality and Appearance Hideyoshi has sunshine blonde hair of med -ium length tied in two ponytails, the hair bobbles of her ponytails are like orange balls, she has red eyes and fair skin. At the start of the anime she wears her school uniform, which is a white top, with a brown collar that has golden yellow lining, beneath the collar is a yellow bow, she also wears a brown skirt, black socks and yellow shoes. Hideyoshi carries a brown schoolbag which includes a book about the Warring States,her gym uniform and her beloved mobile phone. Mid episode 2 she wears her own unique outfit consisting of a yellow and orange belly top with a vest underneath a skirt with a large orange bow at the back,gold arm warmers and leg warmers,stockings and sandals with white socks. Hideyoshi is clumsy and childlike and at the beginning of the story is rather a lazy, even self-centered girl, revealing to Date sensei, in the first episode that fashion and snacks are her life, that her hobbies end up making her run late for school and it is openly shown that she lacks when it comes to studying. However she is a totally good-natured, innocent, cute, warm and friendly girl, as shown when she helps village peasants in episode 2 which is only one example of her sweetness. For most of the series she struggles in self defense, walking for long distances and in combat. Hideyoshi is a very cheerful, fun and ever complaining young teenage girl to the point viewers may find her slightly irritable. Overall her character is pretty typical when it comes to female anime heroines and protagonists. She struggles to keep to the same pace as the other warriors and complains quite a lot. Her and Masamune Date are the only warriors who do not have their own unique attacks. In episode 2 however at the last fight with Akechi Mitsuhide she uses a spear in combat. It is mentionable that Hideyoshi is materialistic, at least for the first few episodes, using her phone and telling Nobunaga that she can't live without it. Relationships with characters Oda Nobunaga- Hideyoshi first met Nobunaga in episode 1 when she rescued them from a crowd of terrorists who set fire to a village.Oda Nobunaga encourages Hideyoshi and always compliments her when she does something good. She gets so close to her that Mitsuhide her first retainer becomes jealous of Hideyoshi's friendship with her, Mitsuhide eventually realises that her and Nobunaga will alway be together *not romantically but more like a companionship (as Nobunaga is unaware of Mitsuhide's possible deeper feelings)* Akechi Mitsuhide-Akechi Mitsuhide is the first retainer of Nobunaga she is very attached to her master and addresses her as Lord.She doesn't seem to be on friendly terms with Hideyoshi and treats her like a rival for Nobunaga's affection. She in jealousy betrays Nobunaga by giving her sake and burning the Honnouji residence. However Nobunaga escapes alive and rescues Akechi who realises her mistakes and asks for Nobunaga's forgiveness. Mitsuhide appears to be quite criticising of Hideyoshi and does not look forward to her possible return. Masamune Date- '''Masamune Date is Hideyoshi's school teacher (Date-sensei) it was because of her that Hideyoshi's adventure began (read her page). She takes her life in the Warring era as quite a mysterious character, who lends advice to others. As a school teacher she is disappointed with Hideyoshi's efforts and kindly tells her to work harder, she shows her care for Hideyoshi whilst they are in the Warring States by giving her medicine and attempting to save her life. Her and Hideyoshi go back to the modern world in episode 13 (final episode). '''Akerin- '''Akerin is Hideyoshi's school friend she only appears in the first episode, she is an encouraging friend and bares a strikingly similar appearance to Akechi Mitsuhide. '''Tokunyan-'''Tokunyan is Hideyoshi's school friend she only appears in the first episode.She seems quite friendly and cute and like Akerin encourages Hideyoshi with her school tests.She bares a very similar appearance to Ieyasu-chan. '''Tokugawa Ieyasu-Ieyasu is the close friend or sister of Yoshimoto she competes against Hideyoshi in episode 3 in order to keep her armor from the hands of Nobunaga dono. She is usually quite nice to but deep down is quite manipulative and desperate to won the Crimson Armour, but after she is defeated returns to her kind nature. Later grows attachment to Nobunaga which starts another rivalry between her and Mitsuhide. Ieyasu does not speak much to Hideyoshi. '''Yoshimoto Imagawa-'''Yoshimoto is a yuri fan girl and close friend/sister of Ieyasu.In episode 7 she helps Hideyoshi write a script for her play.At the beginning of the anime she is bigheaded and keen on beating Nobunaga so she can keep her armor.She however at the end of episode 2 changes her ways and supports Nobunaga. '''Takeda Shingen-'''Takeda Shingnen is the rival of Kenshin.She is first seen in episode 4.In episode 7 In order to get a bigger part in Hideyoshi's plan she bribes her with sweets. '''Kenshin- '''Kenshin is the rival of Shingnen.She is first seen in episode 4,In episode 7 she bribes Hideyoshi with a pretty flower in order to get a bigger part than Shingnen in Hideyoshi's play. '''Saigoku Three-'''Saigoku Three are a group of girls that combat against Nobunaga probably out of rivalry and to protect their part of the crimson armor.They kidnap Hideyoshi but she is rescued by Mitsuhide.They help Nobunaga defeat an angry Ieyasu in the finale. '''Shiro-'''Shiro is a talking dog first seen briefly in episode 1.He is usually very serious and wise although he can be quite perverted and happy go lucky.He only talks around Hideyoshi and gives her advice.He appears in her home in episode 13 and whispers what he's doing in her world. Trivia Her voice actress in the anime is Rina Hidaka, a teenager herself when she voiced Hideyoshi, who is known for voicing cute characters. Hideyoshi is named after Toyotomi Hideyoshi and in episode 2 she received the nickname of Monkey like him also. Category:Characters